<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Threat by DominatorBot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534141">The New Threat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot'>DominatorBot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alternate Universe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the second last chapter Lord Wander, Dominique, Carl and Sylvia escape the clutches of the new Lord Hater.</p>
<p>Then he announces himself to the Galaxy and begins his quest to rule over everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Wander/Dominique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alternate Universe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Wander Over Yonder (AU)</h1>
<p>Hector was a quiet boy.  He didn't hang out with other kids his age but not because he didn't want to.  The other kids often ignored him, gave him funny looks when they thought he wasn't looking.  Sometimes he would hear sniggering, knowing that they were laughing at his expense.  Some nights he cried himself to sleep, wondering if he would ever have a friend.</p>
<p>	It was a mystery to him why they treated him that way.  Was it because he was so quiet?  He didn't mean to be.  Most times he just didn't know what to say.  His parents would argue with the other parents, asking them to let their son play with their children.  They didn't seem to care.  And it went like this for a long time.</p>
<p>	Until she came.  Sarah.</p>
<p>	She was the new girl in town and as such drew a lot of attention.  Hector didn't understand what all the fuss was about.  So a new girl turned up, whatever.</p>
<p>	And he would have gone about his day as usual if she hadn't turned up at his home and knocked on his door.</p>
<p>	“Uh, hello?”  He asked with some hesitation.</p>
<p>	“Hi!  I saw you sitting alone.  You looked sad so I followed you here.”</p>
<p>	“Why?”</p>
<p>	“To cheer you up!”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, but I'm fine.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, well, if you ever change your mind don't be afraid to come visit me.  Well, see ya!”</p>
<p>	Hector watched her skip away back towards her own home.  He wasn't sure what had just happened.  No one ever came to his house before.  Why didn't he invite her in?  He always wanted a friend and he may have just turned one away.</p>
<p>	“Wait!”  He ran down the street after her.</p>
<p>	“Oh, hello again.”</p>
<p>	“My name's Hector.”</p>
<p>	“Sarah.”</p>
<p>	“Do you wanna go for a walk?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah!  You can show me all the cool spots!”</p>
<p>	“Oh I don't know any...”</p>
<p>	“I'm sure there are places you like to go to be alone.”</p>
<p>	“I'm always alone.”</p>
<p>	“Oh.  I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>	“It's okay.”</p>
<p>	“When we came in I saw this really cool looking waterfall.  Can you show me where it is?”</p>
<p>	“Sure.  I know the way.”</p>
<p>	“Then let's go!”</p>
<p>	During their walk they talked about their homes and what is was like living in their towns.  Hector went over his town's own history with as much detail as he could remember while Sarah described the place her and her family had come from.  They talked for hours.</p>
<p>	Before the day was over Hector realised that he finally had a friend.</p>
<p>	“It was nice getting to know you.”  He said.</p>
<p>	“We should do that again sometime.  Maybe we can go exploring?”</p>
<p>	“That sounds like fun!”</p>
<p>	“You bet it is.”  Sarah looked up at the darkening sky.  “I need to get home.  See ya later!”</p>
<p>	“Bye!”  He waved as she ran off towards home.  This was the happiest he had been in a long time.</p>
<p>	Every day since then they would meet after lunch, pack some things to eat on the walk and set off towards the fields and forests surrounding the little town.  They found all kinds of strange and interesting things.  Hector didn't know what to make of most of it.  The pieces they found looked technological by nature but had been scattered among the trees for some unknown reason.  One piece in particular interested him.  It was a small sphere that glowed a faint purplish colour.  Hector decided he wanted to keep it.</p>
<p>	The days turned into weeks and soon Hector and Sarah were known around the town as the inseparable duo.  Hector didn't mind the attention, not when Sarah was with him.</p>
<p>	Then one day everything changed.</p>
<p>	They were on one of their long walks when a group of kids caught up to them.  Hector tensed up, thinking that this wasn't going to go well.</p>
<p>	“Hey, Hector!”  The oldest kid called to him.</p>
<p>	He didn't respond.</p>
<p>	“Look, me and the boys have been talking and we want to apologise for how we treated you.  What do you say you give us a chance?  We can even prove we're sorry.”</p>
<p>	“How?”  He sounded dubious.</p>
<p>	“Follow us and we'll take you to our secret hiding place that the adults don't know about.”</p>
<p>	“Really?”  Hector was excited.  He was going to have even more friends!</p>
<p>	Sarah pulled at his arm.  “Hector, I don't think that's a good idea.”</p>
<p>	“Well, what do you know?  You're just a girl!”  He sneered.</p>
<p>	“Hector!”  Sarah was taken aback.</p>
<p>	“Are you coming or not?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I'm coming.”  Hector walked into the middle of the group and walked with them to their hiding spot.  Thankfully it wasn't too far.  He was worried they might go deep into the forest and get lost.</p>
<p>	“Here it is.”  The main kid extended his arm out in a dramatic gesture.</p>
<p>	“Where?  All I see is a big hole.”  Behind him the other kids moved towards him, pushing him to the ground.</p>
<p>	“You should have listened to your friend.  Looks like I'll have to look after her once she finds out you're dead!”  He grabbed Hector by the collar and dragged him towards the pit.  “It's sad that no one is going to miss you.  Oh well, no great loss.”  He released his grip.</p>
<p>	Hector felt gravity tugging him downwards.  The air around him seemed to rush about even as he felt like he wasn't moving.  But he was.  Very quickly.  Until he stopped.  There was a cracking sound like a hard boiled egg being opened with a spoon.  A sticky, wet substance clung to his hair.  He couldn't move.</p>
<p>	The purple orb he kept in his pocket slipped out and rolled away.  When it came to a stop the normally faint glow got brighter.  Hector couldn't look at it, the light had gotten that bright.</p>
<p>	His body felt cold and his vision started to go dark.  He could feel his heart beat weakening.  Was he going to die?  He wanted to cry.  His final thoughts were of Sarah and how mean he was to her.  Now he would never get the chance to say that he was sorry.</p>
<p>	The light spread out from the orb and covered his body.  His heartbeat slowed until it stopped.  But he was still conscious.  His skin started to tingle until that feeling was gone too.  He felt lighter, like a heavy weight had been lifted from him.</p>
<p>	The light went out.</p>
<p>	Hector opened his eyes.  He was still alive.  Somehow the purple orb had saved his life.  He vowed at that moment to never lose the orb for as long as he lived.  But it was gone.  He looked around for it but it was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>	And now he was feeling tired.  He brought his hands up to wipe his eyes and screamed.  Where his hands used to be were now nothing more than bones.  Bones that moved without muscle.  He instinctively tried backing away from them but they followed.  Looking down he saw his legs were the same.  His chest.  His face?  There weren't any mirrors around but he didn't need one to know the truth.  That orb didn't save him.  It turned him into a monster!</p>
<p>	Hector climbed his way out of the pit.  It was dark.  He had been lying in there all day.  His parents were probably worried sick and out looking for him.  Surely they would know how to fix him.</p>
<p>	Hector arrived at his home but things didn't go as well as he had hoped.  Upon seeing him his mother screamed and his father took her by the hand and ran.  “Mom!  Dad!  It's me Hector!”</p>
<p>	“Monster!  What have you done with our boy?”</p>
<p>	“But mom...”</p>
<p>	His parents ran out into the street shouting and calling for help.  Soon the whole village was up.  All the adults and children came outside to see what all the commotion was.  And then they saw him.</p>
<p>	The little skeleton boy standing alone in the middle of the street.</p>
<p>	Things got ugly.  The villagers started picking up loose rocks and throwing them at the skeleton, yelling at him to go away.</p>
<p>	Hector tried to explain who he was but a large stone hit his jaw.  He backed away from the mob, running out of town.  He cried as he ran, unable to comprehend what was happening to him.  Eventually he came to a stop.  The angry voices behind him had gone away, leaving him alone once more.</p>
<p>	He sat down on the soft grass and wrapped his arms around his legs.  He continued to sob until the sadness passed.  Replaced with anger and hatred.  His eyes glowed with rage.  If they saw him as a monster then he might as well become one.</p>
<p>	When the town was quiet again he slipped back inside, grabbing the items he needed.  He worked for hours, making sure what he was doing would leave no survivors.  As the last drop came out of the large can Hector lit a match.  And dropped it.</p>
<p>	The flames spread quickly.  Every home was ignited in fire.  The screams of the villagers were drowned out by the roar of the flames.  Hector stood watching the carnage unfold.  Thick black clouds of smoke hung in the air above the village.</p>
<p>	A photograph drifted through the air, caught in the currents of heat, and landed in front of him.  He picked it up.  It was an image of him and Sarah.  A moment that her mother had captured.  Hector stared at the photo before slipping it into his jacket.</p>
<p>	And then he left.  Never once looking back.  From that moment he refused to remember himself as Hector.  That boy had died in the pit.  He was no longer the quiet boy who had no friends.  He was anger and rage.  And hate.  <i>Hater</i><br/>.</p>
<h2>
  <div class="center">THE NEW THREAT</div>
</h2>
<p>Lord Wander was still weak from the beating he received from Dominator and the lightning attacks from Hater but he had enough strength to crawl to Domi.  She was on her back and unconscious.  The events of the last few minutes taking its toll on her.</p>
<p>	Wander got up to his knees next to her and lifted her up.  Her eyes opened.  “What... happened?”</p>
<p>	“Hater took your father's power.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, right.”  The memory slowly came back to her.</p>
<p>	They both turned their heads towards Hater who was standing over the still breathing body of Lord Dominator.</p>
<p>	“What do we do?”</p>
<p>	“I don't know.”  Behind them Carl and Sylvia came close.  “But if we're going to die then we may as well go out together.”</p>
<p>	Domi tightened her grip on Wander's shoulder.  “I don't want to die Wander.”</p>
<p>	There was nothing he could do to console her.  He could have lied and said 'everything will be okay' but he respected her too much to do that.</p>
<p>	“And neither do I!”  Sylvia said with gusto.</p>
<p>	“I admire your enthusiasm Sylvia but what hope do we have?”</p>
<p>	“So long as we're alive there's always hope!  Right Carl?”</p>
<p>	Wander looked at his friend.  “She's right Wander.  There's nothing we can't do when we are together.”</p>
<p>	“Guys...”</p>
<p>	Hater interrupted them.  “Enough of your pointless jabber!  Bots!  Seize them!”</p>
<p>	Wander covered his hands in ice, ready to fight them off.  But they didn't come.</p>
<p>	“Didn't you hear me!?”</p>
<p>	It was Carl who said, “He may have Dominator's powers but he doesn't control the army yet.”</p>
<p>	Wander perked up.  “Then this is our chance.  Domi, do you think you can use your lava powers?”</p>
<p>	“I think so, but I don't like to.”</p>
<p>	“I think the situation calls for it.”  He held her hand.  “And I'll be with you all the way.”</p>
<p>	“Okay.”  They raised their arms together and aimed at Hater.  Beams of hot lava and freezing ice shot out of their fingertips hitting Hater squarely in the chest.  The skeleton flew back into a wall then flopped to the floor.</p>
<p>	“Sylvia, take Domi.  Carl and I will clear a path out of here.”  Wander helped Domi onto Sylvia's back.</p>
<p>	Sylvia held her friend up by taking her arms and wrapping them around her neck.  “It's okay Domi, I'll protect you.”</p>
<p>	“It's been a while since we got into a scrap buddy.”  Wander tapped Carl's head.  “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>	Carl produced three blasters.  One on the top of his head and two on either side.  “You literally built me to be ready.”</p>
<p>	Wander grinned.  “Missed you pal.”</p>
<p>	Then the shooting began.</p>
<p>	The bots may not be taking orders from Hater but their current master was badly injured and the ones responsible were trying to flee.  Even without specific orders they were still dangerous and had enough intelligence to recognise what was happening.</p>
<p>	The birds took flight.</p>
<p>	“Coming in high!”  Wander shouted while firing off shards of ice.  Two of the birds got impaled by the sharp pieces of ice, destroying their cores.  Carl fired off several purple coloured blasts, taking out two more.</p>
<p>	Another three swooped overhead and returned fire.  Wander responded by covering them all in an ice shield.  The enemy fire couldn't penetrate the thick wall of ice.</p>
<p>	“We better get moving.  The longer we stay here the less chance we'll get away.”</p>
<p>	“Agreed.”  Carl fired more rounds at the birds mid-turn.  One slammed onto the floor, sparks flying from it.</p>
<p>	“Nice shot!”  Wander cheered.</p>
<p>	“Thank you.”  There was a hint of cockiness in his tone.</p>
<p>	“Okay, I'll take point.  Carl, you cover our backs.  Sylvia, follow me.”</p>
<p>	“Right behind you.”</p>
<p>	He lead the group to the exit, shooting ice at any bird bots that came near him.  Sylvia held on tightly to Domi and Carl returned fire to the bird bots coming behind them.  The wild blaster fire put holes into the keep.  Wander couldn't help but feel sad that Setronilion's home was being wrecked by them.  But he was confident the snake would have understood.</p>
<p>	When they reached the courtyard Wander was pleased to see that the other bird bots didn't seem to get the message yet and were lumbering around cluelessly.  They had to take advantage of the distraction.</p>
<p>	“Quickly!  To the gate!”</p>
<p>	Wander created two walls of ice from their current location all the way to the large wooden doors.  It was a short run but a dangerous one.  Carl kept his eye upwards, taking shots at any bird bots that came into view.</p>
<p>	“We still have to get to the ship.  I don't think we can make the run in an open field.  We'd be sitting ducks!”</p>
<p>	“Carl?”</p>
<p>	“On it.”</p>
<p>	“Domi, how you holding up?”</p>
<p>	“A little dizzy but I'm okay.”</p>
<p>	“Good, cause I'm going to need you to help Carl cover our escape while I keep this wall up.  Sylvia, when I say 'go' you run as fast as you can in front of me.”</p>
<p>	“What about you and Carl?”</p>
<p>	“We'll be right behind you.”</p>
<p>	Sylvia nodded.  She was ready.</p>
<p>	“Carl?”</p>
<p>	“Nearly there.”</p>
<p>	Domi fired off blasts of lava, melting three bird bots into metal liquid.</p>
<p>	“GO!”  Wander bellowed.</p>
<p>	Sylvia brushed past him, running at top speed towards the still closed doors.  This was nuts.  A loud explosion blew the doors wide open.  On the other side the <i>Venandi</i> hovered a few feet off the ground, it's blasters still smoking from their recent use.</p>
<p>	The ramp had lowered and Sylvia leapt up onto it.  Wander and Carl were covering her exit by shooting down any bird bot that came close but they still had a way to go.  “They need our help.”</p>
<p>	“What can we do?”</p>
<p>	Sylvia studied the keep in front of her and saw a possible solution.  “See that tower there?”</p>
<p>	“That really tall one?”</p>
<p>	“If you melt that at the base just right you could send it toppling into the courtyard.  That should cause some damage.”</p>
<p>	“Then that's what I'll do.  Just tell me where to aim.”</p>
<p>	Sylvia stood behind Domi and took hold of the sides of her arms, guiding her.  “There!”</p>
<p>	Domi unleashed two powerful streams of lava.  The intense heat made the ship feel like a sauna.  Sylvia could feel herself sweating.  Seeing Domi use her power like this was new to her and it honestly freaked her out.  However, she was glad Domi was on her side.</p>
<p>	The lava devoured the bottom of the tower and the structure started to slant to one side.</p>
<p>	“Keep it up Domi!  They're almost here!”</p>
<p>	Wander and Carl continued shooting at the bird bots, taking down as many as they could but they were starting to get overwhelmed.  A dozen bots were heading straight for them when a pile of bricks tumbled on top of them followed by a large cylindrical structure.  The bots lay crushed under the bricks.  Clouds of dust rose up high, blocking the view from the bots still in the sky.</p>
<p>	“Let's move!”  Wander pushed Carl forward and they both ran as fast as their legs would let them to the <i>Venandi</i>.  Sylvia was standing on the edge of the ramp with her hands stretched out.  Wander and Carl jumped up to the ramp, clasping hands with Sylvia.</p>
<p>	“Get us out of here!”  Wander ordered as he closed the ramp.</p>
<p>	Carl went straight for the bridge, took control of the ship and flew them up and away from the planet.  Soon they entered warp, and safety.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Hater rubbed the back of his skull.  That was a hard knock he took.  He felt a crack, the one that had killed Hector and snapped his hand away.  Dust and chunks of brick scattered about the place as he picked himself up.  He smelled something burning and looked down.  His clothes were nearly burned all the way.  He was mostly bones now.<p>	The memory of what happened slowly crept its way back inside his mind.  They attacked him!  After those idiotic birds refused to follow his orders!</p>
<p>	He screamed at no one in particular and shot out a massive blast of electrical energy at the ceiling, destroying what was left of it.  Rubble and dust fell to the floor, adding to the mess.  The hall was in ruins.  A sad end for the once beautiful structure.</p>
<p>	Hater didn't care about any of that.  He was mad.  Wander was right there, ready to be destroyed once and for all.  But he had gotten away.  Along with his friends.  They could be anywhere in the Galaxy by now.</p>
<p>	The sound of a heavy cough distracted his thinking.  At his feet Lord Dominator was lying on his back and coughing blood.  It was clear that he was finished.  His death was upon him.</p>
<p>	“Hater.”  When he coughed Hater could see specks of blood on his breath.</p>
<p>	“So much for your power!  It won't able to stop Wander or your daughter!”</p>
<p>	Dominator laughed.  “I understand now.  Together they are dangerous.”</p>
<p>	“And how does that help me?  If these powers aren't enough to stop them then what's the point of having them?”  Angry green bolts appeared around his hands.</p>
<p>	“Power is only useful to those who know how to wield it.  I will be dead soon, my teachings gone with me.”  His monotone voice didn't give away how he felt about that.</p>
<p>	Hater rolled his eyes.  “If there's nothing else...”</p>
<p>	Dominator raised a finger, weakly.  “There is one thing.  One last piece of advice.  Keep Commander Peepers close to you.”  His coughs turned more violent and prolonged.</p>
<p>	Hater didn't seem to care.  “Why?  What's so special about him?”</p>
<p>	“He knows how to command.  You will need that if you are going to rule.  It was my great mistake not having an ally.”</p>
<p>	“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>	Dominator winced.  “Alone we are weak.  I accept that now.  My daughter proved that to me.  But you need not make the same error.  Keep Peepers close.  With him at your side you will be unstoppable.”</p>
<p>	“Why are you telling me this?  Why are you helping me at all?”</p>
<p>	“There are things in this Universe older and more powerful than anything you can imagine.  It's only a matter of time before they make their presence known.  When that happens you should have acclaimed enough power to challenge them.”</p>
<p>	“What things?  Who are you talking about?”  But there was only silence.  The coughing stopped.  Lord Dominator was dead.</p>
<p>	Hater tapped the corpse with his foot to make sure.  Nothing.  He really was gone.  And Hater still had no idea what to do.  The old man was talking gibberish in his final moments.  None of it was useful to him.</p>
<p>	He zapped one of the many birds just standing around, doing nothing.  The green bolts tore through the armour and ripped the bot to shreds.  It literally fell to pieces.  None of the others moved an inch.</p>
<p>	Hater, growing more frustrated, felt like charging up and blasting the others when the hologram in the middle of the room lit up.  It was Commander Peepers.  “Lord Dominator, I...  Hater?  Where's Dominator?  What's going on?”</p>
<p>	“You've missed much Peepers.  Dominator is dead and Wander and his friends are gone.”</p>
<p>	“Did you kill him?”</p>
<p>	“No, he got himself killed.”</p>
<p>	“I see.  What about his army?”</p>
<p>	“Stupid bots just sit around doing nothing.”</p>
<p>	“It would seem they are still loyal to Dominator even though he is dead.  But not to worry, sir!  I think I can use the code I showed you before to re-programme them.”</p>
<p>	“Peepers, I totally forgot about that!”</p>
<p>	“I'm nearly at Maelstrom.  As soon as I get there I'll begin the re-programming sequence.”</p>
<p>	“Then I can finally begin my conquest as LORD HATER!”</p>
<p>	“I can't wait, sir.”  There was so much pride in his voice.</p>
<p>	The hologram vanished.  Hater made his way outside.  The air was thick with dust and smoke.  But none of that bothered him.  He was too busy thinking about the future and his next move once he has his army.  The Galaxy is a vast place filled with planets of all types.  But there was one that sprung to mind.  It wouldn't be the best place to start his conquest but it would make him feel a little better.</p>
<p>	So it was settled.  He had his first target.  Now came the hard part.  Waiting.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Domi was leaning against the wall when Wander came over to her.  “How you holding up?”<p>	“Me?  Just peachy.  Never felt better.”  She fell forwards into his arms.  Wander was unprepared for the sudden movement, and still weak from his injuries, and fell backwards.  He landed with a clanging sound on the deck of the ship.  Sylvia didn't have enough time to react and could only watch as they fell.</p>
<p>	While they lay on the ground Domi's head rested on Wander's chest.  Wander didn't feel like moving, and it wasn't just because of the pain.  A part of her head was buried inside his fur and he could hear her soft breathing.  Her eyes were closed and her hair was all over the place.  He noticed her hands were still warm.</p>
<p>	After everything that happened he wanted to wrap his arms around her and just lie there.  He would have done that too if Sylvia didn't intervene.  She eased Domi up onto her arms and carried her away.  “I'll come back for you.”</p>
<p>	“Take your time.”  He still didn't want to move.  He was worried that if he did his body would collapse like he was being held together by loose string.</p>
<p>	Sylvia returned less than a minute later.  “Okay, now it's your turn.”</p>
<p>	When she picked him up Wander was relieved to see that he didn't, in fact, fall apart.  For such a big, strong Zbornak Sylvia had a delicate touch which he was immensely grateful for.</p>
<p>	The medical bay was only big enough for two since Wander was usually the only biological life-form on the ship.  The second bed was only installed in case one of the marks ever got sick for whatever reason.</p>
<p>	Now Domi lay on the second bed while Sylvia placed him on the one designed specifically for him.  The beds were close enough that if they wanted to hold hands they could.  But Domi was still unconscious and he didn't have the strength to extend his arm towards her.</p>
<p>	“That sure was crazy back there.”  Sylvia commented while she hooked him up to the medical machine.</p>
<p>	“Do you know what you're doing?”</p>
<p>	“Oh sure.  Done this plenty of times.  These things are mostly automated.”</p>
<p>	He turned his head towards Domi.  “Do you think she'll be okay?”</p>
<p>	“Domi might not be a fighter but she is strong.  I believe she'll pull through.”</p>
<p>	Wander laid a hand on Sylvia's arm.  “Thanks for your help back there.  If it wasn't for you and Carl...”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, well I didn't exactly do it for you.  But for what it's worth I'm glad I helped.”  She typed in the parameters for the machine.</p>
<p>	“I understand.  Our first encounter wasn't quite a friendly one.”</p>
<p>	Sylvia chuckled.  “No, it was not.  I can still feel where Carl stunned me.”  She rubbed her head to emphasise her point.</p>
<p>	“Sorry.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, don't worry.  The bot already apologized any way.”  She switched the machine on and let the computer handle Wander's recovery.</p>
<p>	“You two seem to be getting along well.”</p>
<p>	“Funny how that works out.”</p>
<p>	Arms with needles at the ends emerged from the side of the medical bed, injecting him with a type of pain-killer.  He felt his mind relax and his body grow numb.  The last thing he saw before he slept were a multitude of new arms coming into view with surgical tools and bandages.  Wander hoped they weren't going to do too much work on him.</p>
<p>	When he awoke later he immediately noticed a vast improvement.  His arms no longer felt sore to move and his head didn't feel like it was filled with concrete.  Even his ribs seemed to have healed nicely.  Moving was still difficult though.  Not out of any pain but because the drugs that were administered to him hadn't quite worn off.</p>
<p>	“Hey.”</p>
<p>	He could move his head at least.  “Hi.”  His voice was hoarse and dry.  He needed some water.</p>
<p>	Domi licked her lips.  She obviously needed water too.  “Are we safe?”</p>
<p>	“I think so.  But we won't be for long.”</p>
<p>	Her eyes blinked slowly, like they ran in slow-motion.  “Meadar.  You want to go back there, don't you?”</p>
<p>	“I do.”</p>
<p>	“Look at you, being the hero.”  She smiled.</p>
<p>	“I don't know about that.”  He smiled back.</p>
<p>	“But you're right.  What happened there is my fault.  I need to fix it.”</p>
<p>	“That wasn't your fault.  He wasn't giving you a choice.”</p>
<p>	“No, he really wasn't.”  Her hand moved towards him, reaching half-way between the beds.  Wander took it and held it with a light squeeze.</p>
<p>	“But we did it.  Against all odds we got out alive.”</p>
<p>	“But at a terrible cost.”</p>
<p>	“Hater.”</p>
<p>	“He's eventually going to get my father's army and pick up where he left off.”</p>
<p>	“Then we stop him.”</p>
<p>	“With an army he'll be almost impossible to beat.”</p>
<p>	“Not if we come up with a plan.”</p>
<p>	“Do you have one?”</p>
<p>	“I'm working on it.”</p>
<p>	Domi smirked.  “When did you get so optimistic?”</p>
<p>	“Since this strange woman came into my life and turned everything upside down.”</p>
<p>	She laughed.  “Well I met this cute guy who seemed a little cold at first but his heart eventually came through.”</p>
<p>	“Sounds like a total dork.”</p>
<p>	“He is!”</p>
<p>	They laughed together as the pain in their bodies faded away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Carl was hard at work undoing all the internal damage that First Carl had done to the systems.  He had installed a lot of booby traps that had to be deactivated.  Luckily when First Carl added these he had to trick the computer into thinking he was Second Carl.  Which meant all the commands were easily reversed by him.  The hard part was finding them all.  First Carl made sure to put traps in as many systems as he could.<p>	Switching on the camera feed to the holding cells Carl saw his counterpart lying in pieces, thanks to Domi.  His main shell was badly cracked and two of his arms lay at his side.  The scans showed that he was still operational but in no condition to do anything about it.  Carl wondered if much of First Carl was still intact.  Domi had damaged him considerably.  He made a note to examine First Carl further.  After the traps were dealt with.</p>
<p>	The door behind him opened.  Sylvia stepped in.  “Carl.”</p>
<p>	“Sylvia.”</p>
<p>	The Zbornak jumped into the Captain's Chair.  “Crazy few days, eh?”</p>
<p>	“I'll tell Wander you were in his seat.”</p>
<p>	“What's he going to do?  Freeze me again?”</p>
<p>	“Maybe he'll ask me to give you another knock to the head?”</p>
<p>	“Well this time I'll be ready for ya!”</p>
<p>	“I estimate it will be fifteen per cent more difficult.”</p>
<p>	“Fifteen?  Who's to say I won't win?”</p>
<p>	“It's possible but unlikely.”</p>
<p>	“Maybe we should put it to the test?”  She cracked her knuckles.</p>
<p>	“Right now?”</p>
<p>	“Nah, you're right.  After this is over, then we'll see who will win in a <i>fair</i> fight.”</p>
<p>	“If you insist.”</p>
<p>	“Call it professional curiosity.”</p>
<p>	“Indeed.”</p>
<p>	Carl found what he believed was the last trap.  He conducted one last sweep to double check.  The results came back negative.  If Carl could breathe he would let out a loud exhale right now.  Instead he settled for silence.</p>
<p>	Then he asked, “How are the patients?”</p>
<p>	“Battered but recovering.  Wander took a hard beating.  I'm not sure how that happened.  And, well, we both saw what Domi did.”</p>
<p>	“Did you know she could do that?”</p>
<p>	“No.  She kept that from me.  Now all I can think is what other things she didn't say about herself.”</p>
<p>	“There's a lot we don't know about this whole situation.  I am sure Wander will explain everything to us.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah.”</p>
<p>	The hum of the ship grew more noticeable as the silence stretched on.  “So that kiss then?”</p>
<p>	“Oh my grop!  I was <i>not</i> expecting that!  That's even crazier than the lava thing.”</p>
<p>	“Was it?”</p>
<p>	“No not really, but it was still shocking.”</p>
<p>	“Not if you paid attention.”</p>
<p>	“What are you talking about?  Are you saying you knew?”</p>
<p>	“I watched the two of them interact and studied their vitals.  Let's just say that I didn't have to scan too hard.”</p>
<p>	“Geez it was that obvious?”</p>
<p>	“Not your fault you didn't see it.  You were out cold for most of it.”</p>
<p>	“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>	“I think they look cute.”</p>
<p>	Sylvia raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>	“What?”  Carl tilted his head.</p>
<p>	“I don't think I ever heard a robot describe something as 'cute' before.  It's very strange.”</p>
<p>	“There's a lot of that these days.”</p>
<p>	“True, my friend.  Very true.”</p>
<p>	Carl's lens brightened slightly.  It was the closest thing he could do to a blush.</p>
<p>	The door to the bridge slid open and Wander and Domi stepped through.  Domi looked refreshed and Wander was covered in bruises and bandages.  Wander had also put his gloves and jacket on.  “Set a course for Meadar, Carl.  We have people to save.”</p>
<p>	Carl and Sylvia looked at each other.  “Meadar?  Is it in trouble?”</p>
<p>	“Dominator sent Peepers to attack it as a way to force Domi to take his power.”</p>
<p>	Carl flipped around and put in the new co-ordinates.  He had it memorized.  “We will be arriving in forty minutes.”</p>
<p>	“Good.  But before that you probably have some questions.”</p>
<p>	“Only about a thousand.”  Sylvia said.</p>
<p>	“Carl?  Do you have any questions?”</p>
<p>	“Just one.”</p>
<p>	“Okay?”  Wander was a little stunned at his reply.</p>
<p>	“When are you two going to mate?”</p>
<p>	The bridge suddenly got very quiet.  Wander and Domi turned bright red while Sylvia barely contained her laughter.</p>
<p>	“Buddy.  We need to have a talk about inappropriate questions.”</p>
<p>	“Okay.  But you haven't answered it.”</p>
<p>	Wander ignored him.  “Sylvia, what questions do you have?”</p>
<p>	“Where do I even start?”</p>
<p>	“How about I tell you my story.  My <i>real</i> story then you can ask questions after.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, that sounds good.”</p>
<p>	Wander led Domi to the Captain's Chair where she sat and told her life's story up to the moment when she met her dear friend.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Commander Peepers arrived back in orbit around Maelstrom.  As soon as he entered the system he piloted the Skullship towards the ominous red triangle.  The ship Dominator had arrived in.  The ship that now belonged to Hater.  It may not have been the way he had expected to gain control of it but that hardly mattered now.  What did matter was that everything the ship powered was soon going to be under their control.  An army ready to take over the Galaxy.  One planet at a time.<p>	It was all Peepers ever hoped for.  Ever since he met Hater he knew that there was more to him than being a Bounty Hunter.  Hater had a hidden talent that even he didn't know about.  But Peepers had always seen it.  And now he hoped Hater did too.</p>
<p>	The Skullship docked in the main loading bay, surrounded by aimless bird bots.  They stalked about on their long legs, directionless.  Peepers was about to give them some direction.</p>
<p>	Deep inside the ship he found the one place he wasn't allowed access to before.  The core.  Bird bots stood outside and inside the large circular room but did nothing to impede his progress.  They moved about like he wasn't even there.</p>
<p>	He slipped in between the bird bots to get to the core's computer, being careful not to draw their attention, just in case.</p>
<p>	The computer wasn't password protected.  Dominator showing his arrogance.  Peepers inserted his data slip into the console and began uploading his new program, replacing the old one as it went.</p>
<p>	It was done.</p>
<p>	The bird bots all shut down.</p>
<p>	“Peepers!  What did you do?”</p>
<p>	“Give it a minute, sir.”</p>
<p>	Peepers crossed his fingers any way.  He was sure he got the code right.</p>
<p>	Their lights came on and they lifted their heads.  Then they all stood to attention.  “Bird bots!  Who do you answer to?”</p>
<p>	“Lord Hater and Commander Peepers!”</p>
<p>	“And what is our main goal?”</p>
<p>	“To conquer the Galaxy!”</p>
<p>	“Peepers you did it!  Now come pick me up, I want to lead from <i>my</i> new ship.”</p>
<p>	“Right away, my Lord.”</p>
<p>	Peepers sent bird bots in the Skullship to pick up Hater and bring him to the bridge where he can officially announce his first order.</p>
<p>	The bridge was large and spacious with a single chair in the center.  Peepers was tempted to sit on it but he didn't want to deny Hater the honour of being the first to sit on his new throne.  So instead he dusted it down and wiped it clean.</p>
<p>	Hater entered the room, flanked by two bird bots.</p>
<p>	“Your throne awaits.”  Peepers bowed with his arms out towards the seat.</p>
<p>	Hater had the widest grin Peepers had ever seen.  It filled his heart with joy seeing him like this.</p>
<p>	Once on the throne Hater leaned back, brought his hands up to make a triangle with his fingertips and said, “Let's rock.”</p>
<p>	“What is your first order, sir?”</p>
<p>	“I want to go to Polton.”</p>
<p>	“The Hunter's Lodge?  Why there?”</p>
<p>	“I can't leave the Lodge without saying my goodbyes, can I?”  He said with an evil smile.</p>
<p>	“Very good, sir.”  Hater didn't explain why he wanted to destroy Polton but Peepers knew why he had chosen it first.  The Lodge was a part of Hater but not of <i>Lord</i> Hater.  If he was to fully become the tyrant he wants to be he needed to destroy his past.  And Peepers couldn't agree more.  Besides it would be a good place to make himself known as the new galactic threat.</p>
<p>	“Time to show this Galaxy what real terror is like!”  Green lightning flashed around his eyes.</p>
<p>	The ship went into warp speed, towards their first target.  And the beginning of their conquest of the Galaxy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>They landed on Meadar.  Domi was the first to disembark with the others quickly following her.  The village was in ruins.  Fires had torn through the homes, turning them all into rubble.  The sky was dark and thick with smoke.  Ashes rained down on them like chalky snow.<p>	But it was the bodies that held their attention.  At least a dozen of them lay scattered about the place, laser wounds covering them from head to toe.  They weren't just shot, they were massacred.</p>
<p>	Domi couldn't hold back her tears.  Wander placed a hand on her shoulder.  “I'm so sorry.”</p>
<p>	She wiped he eyes and sniffed.  “Thank you.  But there's still some hope, Wander.”</p>
<p>	“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>	“They're not all here.  Some of them must have made it out.”</p>
<p>	“I'll have Carl scan the area.  Maybe he can find something?”</p>
<p>	“I don't think that will be necessary.”</p>
<p>	Wander followed her gaze and saw a large four-legged creature coming through the dust clouds.  It was the wolcat and he was carrying children with the adults walking alongside him.  They were covered in soot and their clothes were ripped.  Some of their hair had been singed and their eyes were bloodshot.</p>
<p>	Leading the wolcat was none other than Polck himself.</p>
<p>	“Polck!”  Domi and Sylvia yelled before running towards the small crowd, hugging each one of them in turn.</p>
<p>	“Domi!  Sylvia!  I'm so glad you've returned to us.”</p>
<p>	“Polck, I'm so sorry this happened to you.  I'm practically to blame for this.”</p>
<p>	“What?  How?  That can't be true.”</p>
<p>	“It is.  But I'll have to explain later.  First we need to get you folks off this planet and somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, but I want your explanation soon.  We weren't given one when that vicious eyeball arrived and started shooting us.”</p>
<p>	Wander stepped forward.  “You may all use my ship.  I promise we'll help you.”</p>
<p>	The once again homeless people shuffled into the <i>Venandi</i>, too sick and tired to ask any further questions but eager to rest and feel safe.</p>
<p>	Carl took them back into orbit while Domi explained what had happened to them, that they were being used as some part of an evil man's plan.  A plan they were neither aware of nor fully understood.</p>
<p>	“I need time to process this.”  Was Polck's response when she had finished.  “It's because of you we lived in Meadar and found happiness which was then taken away by your father.  I don't want to blame you for what happened but I don't know if I could look at you the same way again.”</p>
<p>	“I understand Polck.  Do what you feel is right.”  The wolcat came to her, pushing it's head under her arm.  “You did good, buddy.  You did good.”  She scratched behind his ears.</p>
<p>	“If it wasn't for that wolcat we'd probably all be dead.”</p>
<p>	“Wander!  There's something you have to see.”  Carl's voice came in over the ship's comm system.</p>
<p>	“On my way.”  Wander touched Domi's shoulder as he passed her to get to the bridge.  “What is it?”</p>
<p>	“Watch.”</p>
<p>	“Greetings Galaxy.  You may refer to me as Lord Hater.  I am announcing my quest to conquer every last planet and to obtain power the likes of which have never been accomplished!  With Commander Peepers at my side we will take each world one at a time, starting with Polton, one of the most heavily guarded planets in the Galaxy and show each and every one of you your fate if you choose to oppose my rule!  Hater out!”</p>
<p>	Wander clenched his fists.  It was time to confront Hater and put an end to his plans before they began.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>End of Part Nine</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>